


la loi de murphy

by rencity



Series: stoner squad!2000 line [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Recreational Drug Use, bad mood renjun and sensitive jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rencity/pseuds/rencity
Summary: renjun has a bad day and comes home to have his patience tested some more by a clingy stoned jaemin
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin
Series: stoner squad!2000 line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	la loi de murphy

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try my hand at some mild angst since it usually isn't my thing :) also this was based on the part in part 2 that said renjun has hurt jaemin's feelings while he was high before
> 
> title is a song by angele abt a shitty day so i thought it fit well hehe
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

renjun had a pretty shit day.

first of all, he had forgotten to set his alarm the night before and managed to oversleep by 30 minutes. he knew he could get ready in 20 minutes and speed to campus in 5, but he liked having a set routine and he knew this would throw off his whole day. 

to make matters worse, he couldn’t find a single pair of clean pants, which made him late for his astronomy lecture. to get to class at a decent time he’d stolen a pair of jaemin’s sweatpants from the dryer, and though they were a little too big for his small frame, he didn’t really have another choice. 

he did his best to try and stay positive, but he was still renjun after all. most days were shitty until proven good.

after leaving his lecture he made his way to one of the many campus coffee shops, desperately needing caffeine in his system before his next class. he immediately felt more relaxed upon taking the first sip of his scalding black coffee, however, he wasn’t spared from his bad luck of the day, making him spill the entire thing after tripping on a crack in the sidewalk on the way to his next building. 

he stared at the ground in disbelief for a moment before letting out a  _ "god fucking dammit" _ and earning a few stares from passing students. unfortunately, renjun knew there was nothing he could do about it and he sure as hell wasn't going to go spend more money for another coffee, so all he could do was roll his eyes and walk away with a dissatisfied groan. 

after disposing of the cup of course. sure he was in a bad mood, but littering was just plain criminal.

upon entering his economics lecture, from the murmuring of the students he learned they had a quiz. that he very much did not study for. luckily he understood all of the current concepts and wound up with a b, but knowing he could’ve gotten an a had he looked at the damned syllabus and studied last night made his head hurt a little.

it wasn’t his fault that he abandoned all school work the previous night for netflix. he just  _ had  _ to rewatch season 3 of stranger things.

after renjun’s economics class he made his way to his favorite cafe to get something to eat since he didn’t have time for breakfast and also fumbled his coffee. he decided to play it safe and grab a sandwich since there was little that could go wrong with that choice.

he found a small table in a random corner and pulled out his planner from his bag to move his entire to-do list to the next day. there was no way he would be getting anything done after classes considering the day he was having so far, so he decided he was just going to maybe take a bath or something. the mere thought of just getting to relax made his muscles less tense.

renjun quickly finished his sandwich and went on his way to his final and favorite class of the day. he always looked forward to art history, especially these days because they were learning about the renaissance era. who doesn’t like michelangelo? 

as expected, his favorite lecture put him in a slightly better mood, but he was still more than ready to get back to his apartment, blast some lofi, and light the cinnamon apple woodwick candle that jeno had gotten him for his birthday.

so, the second class was over renjun flew to his car and sped home to forget the day’s events.

upon entering the apartment, he noticed jaemin sitting in the living room and staring at the tv.

“hey, jaem,” renjun walked past him to get to his own room so he could throw on his special fluffy pajama pants and get comfy.

“renjun! where are you going?” jaemin stopped him in his tracks and tilted his head with the question.

the second renjun turned to look at him, he knew jaemin was completely stoned.

his body had that melty and relaxed look, his eyes were completely bloodshot, and when renjun stepped closer he could smell the smoke on him.

“i was just going to change,” renjun internally groaned at now having to deal with jaemin in this state, when all he wanted was to sit the fuck down and _ chill. _

"hm, ok," jaemin leaned back into the couch and renjun sighed in relief that jaemin let him go without prodding further. 

he quickly changed into his fluffy pants and one of jeno's big hoodies, and lit his candle so the scent would be in full effect by the time he came back from making some tea. 

he padded out to the kitchen and started the kettle, then pulled his mug with the constellations all over it out of the cabinet. he turned around to-

"fuck!" he came face-to-face with jaemin, who he didn't hear enter the kitchen.

"hi," jaemin gave him a dopey smile, "what are you doing?" 

"i'm  _ trying  _ to make tea," renjun grabbed both of jaemin's arms and gently moved him out of his way so he could look through the teas and decide which one he wanted, "do you want some?"

"no, thanks," jaemin continued to stare at him.

renjun decided on peach oolong, and jaemin latched onto his sleeve as he went to turn off the kettle. it was a little difficult to prepare the tea with a whole jaemin attached to him, but he managed.

on the way back to his room he peeled jaemin off of him and sat him back down on the couch.  _ now it's time to relax.  _

when renjun re-entered his room, the scent of cinnamon apple instantly filled his nose. he set his tea on his nightstand, switched on his fairy lights and turned off the main one, then grabbed his sketchbook and flipped to the first empty page while he threw himself onto his bed.

he started up a random  _ lofi chill anime beats  _ live feed on youtube and brought his pencil to the page when-

_ "knock, knock,"  _ it was jaemin. again. renjun tried to keep his composure.

typically jaemin pushing his buttons a little didn't get him this heated, but after all of today's frustrations he was feeling a bit sensitive.

"come in," renjun called and jaemin slowly opened the door, "what do you need? you ok?"

jaemin wordlessly walked to renjun's bed and sat down. renjun let out a huff and just went back to sketching. 

that only lasted a few minutes before jaemin crawled his way to where renjun was and wrapped his whole body around renjun like he was a giant koala. renjun almost screamed. 

"jaemin, you need to move," he stated as calmly as he could. jaemin just whined and held renjun tighter. 

"i don't w-" 

"jaemin,  _ get the fuck off of me, _ " renjun angirly demanded. he instantly regretted snapping, and only felt worse when he looked down and saw that jaemin looked about a second away from breaking down.  _ fuck,  _ “wait, jaem-"

"i just missed you," a tear rolled down jaemin's face. then another and another. renjun wanted to punch himself in the face. 

"jaemin," renjun didn't want him to  _ cry _ . but now the other was softly sobbing into the sleeve of his hoodie and renjun had never felt more guilty in his life.

"i didn't mean to make you mad at me, junnie, im sorry," jaemin cried. 

"nana, stop crying, i’m not mad," he put his sketchbook down next to him and started running his fingers through jaemin's hair in an attempt to calm him down,"please stop crying, i’m sorry." 

jaemin continued to quietly cry, as renjun tried to figure out what to do. his first instinct was to call jeno, but he was still in class. sicheng was in china visiting their parents, and he didn’t want to bother doyoung and jaehyun. maybe he could call hyuck? but him and mark were in jeju for the week. 

renjun had a brief thought that this was just another thing to make his day shitty, but this was honestly his fault. he made jaemin cry, so he had to fix it himself.

in all of renjun's years being jaemin's best friend, he had never had to deal with jaemin like this before. sure he's seen jaemin cry a fair share of times, but never while he was high. this was a whole new territory so he had to be extra careful. 

“jaem, come on,” renjun shifted around to pull jaemin into his chest, hugging him back, “i’m not mad at you.” he continued carding one hand through jaemin’s hair, and started patting his back with the other.

“but you were mean to me," jaemin sniffled.

"i know," renjun frowned, "but i didnt mean to be, nana. i had a bad day and i took it out on you. you didn't do anything wrong." renjun explained in his most gentle voice.

renjun untangled their bodies and moved jaemin into a sitting position. he grabbed his tea from the nightstand and offered it to jaemin, who accepted it and started sipping. he used the sleeve of his hoodie to dry the area around jaemin’s eyes, then pulled his comforter up over both of their legs.

“i’m sorry,” renjun repeated as jaemin passed the mug back to him. renjun pulled his knees up to his chest and slowly sipped the tea.

“i don’t know why i cried,” jaemin admitted sheepishly, “i think i’m  _ really  _ high.”

“don’t blame yourself, i was definitely being an asshole,” renjun hung his head in shame and jaemin leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“yeah, but you’re always like that.”

“ha, thanks,” renjun felt his stomach twist.  _ maybe i should be less mean. _

“stop, you know what i mean,” he nuzzled into renjun’s shoulder to reassure him, “i never react well to indica, i just really needed a blunt.” 

“why, is everything ok?” 

“yeah, just stressed from school and shit,” jaemin closed his eyes and renjun heard his breaths beginning to even out.

“sleepy?”

“mhmm.” he wrapped his arms around renjun’s waist.

“take a nap, okay? when you wake up we can order dinner,” renjun picked his sketchbook back up and turned down the volume of his music a little.

jaemin just hummed in response and was asleep within the next five minutes.

luckily, jaemin had been clinging to renjun’s left side, so he had free reign to sketch as jaemin napped. when he got bored of that he opened twitter and mindlessly scrolled for a while before he felt himself beginning to drift off.

renjun woke up to soft knocks on his bedroom door and jaemin still asleep and wrapped around him. he checked the time on his phone and saw that he had been asleep for about an hour. he also had three missed calls from jeno.

“jun? are you home?” oh yeah, the knocking.

“yeah, come in,” renjun called quietly so he wouldn’t wake jaemin.

“are you guys cuddling?” jeno asked upon entering. renjun sort of wanted to shrivel up and die after remembering everything that had happened earlier, “i was getting worried cause neither of you were answering.”

“this,” renjun gestured to his current position, “is a very long story. sorry we didn’t answer though, we were asleep.”

“together?”

“long story, remember?,” renjun felt jaemin stir against him, “did you need something, jen?”

“jeno’s here?” jaemin grumbled sleepily.

“hey, jaem,” jeno waved a little then answered renjun, “i was just worried cause i knew he was going to smoke but i also know jae-hyung only has indica right now and when i tried reaching him to see if he was ok and still alive he wouldn’t answer.” 

“sorry i worried you, jen,” jaemin pouted, "renjun took care of me… sort of." 

renjun flushed red with embarrassment and jeno had a look of confusion on his face.

“whatever, let’s go get dinner,” jeno waved off jaemin’s comment, which renjun was thankful for, “i’m starving.”

“oh hell yeah, i’m craving chicken,” jaemin threw off the covers to crawl out of bed and of course, renjun followed.


End file.
